


Tam dokąd zmierza wzrok

by perfectly_black



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bittersweet, Childhood Memories, Depression, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Nightmares, Post-War, Rape, Threesome - M/M/M, Violence
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 23:30:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10797024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectly_black/pseuds/perfectly_black
Summary: Zapraszam do przeczytania opowiadania o tym co w fandomie fascynuje mnie najbardziej :- O wojnie i tym co robi z ludźmi- O tym dlaczego postaci są taki a nie inne- I o sekretach rodu MalfoyówMotto:"Napisz to. Napisz. Zwykłym atramentem na zwykłym papierze: nie dano im jeść, wszyscy poparli z głodu(...) Śpiewano z ziemią w ustach, śliczną pieśń o tym, że wojna trafia prosto w serce. Napisz jaka tu cisza. "Wisława Szymborska





	Tam dokąd zmierza wzrok

**Author's Note:**

> Ostrzegam w tym opowiadaniu może znaleźć się wszystko, dlaczego czytacie na własną odpowiedzialność. Za wszystkie błędy przepraszam, dysleksja nie wybiera.

Czy to klątwa? Odwieczne prawo? Rzucajace spojrzenia podejrzliwej pogardy, tym którzy nie bacząc na zdrowy rozsądek, ważą się mieszkać w rezydencjach. Tych olbrzymich domach obarczonych przekleństwem litrów nieruchomego powietrza zatęchłego z powodu zasad. Niebezpieczeństwem sekretów kryjących się pod stołami i w tajnych przejściach. Tajemnicami,które przez nieuwagę, na swoją zgubę, można odkryć. I jeszcze tą jedną, niezwykle nęcącą pokusą, łatwą do zrealizowania w takich miejscach, na którą panuje ciche przyzwolenie: pokusą unikania innych, gdy tylko przyjdzie na to ochota.  
Poprzez gest park niewiele można dostrzec, trzeba podejść bliżej, tak blisko, by drzwi same się otworzyły, bynajmniej nie w zapraszającym geście.  
Przekroczenie progu po długiej wędrówce przez park, w ten słotny, jesienny dzień daje ulgę, bo i ogień huczy w kominku, i nie tak wietrzenie... ale przyjemne wrażenie znika szybko, bo po plecach przebiega dreszcz. Wszystkie włoski na ciele unoszą się gdy, jakby iskra, przeskakuje po nich magia. Tak gęsta i dławiąca, a przy tym lodowata i ostra tak bardzo, że każdy oddech jest jak przełykanie pokruszonego, zamarzniętego szkła.  
W bezwiednym odruchu chce się uciec- lecz jest już za późno, drzwi zamknęły się z głuchym trzaskiem, noc wielka nastała a pośród niej błądzą cienie.  
Z każdym krokiem postawionym w głąb budynku przesiąka się bardziej i bardziej tą dziwną atmosferą, która boleśnie powoli wnika w ciała i umysły. Nie pozostawiając złudzeń, że jest się intruzem, mimo że drzwi otworzyły się bez zastrzeżeń.


End file.
